movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheCrimson King208/IMPORTANT/Changes in the ranks and something new
Hi everyone! So,i am sure that you have all noticed that there are no Forums on this wiki,and instead that we have something new,called the Discussions. Well,i don't really like Discussions cause it is separated from wiki,and we can't see it in wiki activity. I had something to highlight,so i decided to make a blog about it,so here it is :D Now,first i have made some changes in the ranks,and second is something new that can be added in your movie page format. So,here we go: Changes in Ranks NOTE:Main reason why i have made changes in ranks is cause all users except for me and FS have Content Mod ranks. I have changed it now,so he have all kinds of ranks here (except for Chat Mod,for now he is useless). Of course,this is just temporarily,cause if some users don't agree with his rank,me and FS will see what rank he can get. If all users agree,then it will stay as it is now. *TheCrimson King208 and FranceSwitzerland = Admins *SwitzerlandSoccer = Content Moderator *ZERO 78 = Discussion Moderator *Phillydan25 = Rollback News By rules,all movie pages should be formatted same:short description of movie at beginning,then first heading or Synopsis which is a description of movie's plot,second heading or Plot which is a whole plot of a movie,and third heading or Cast which is of course,the list of casts. Well,now i have got ideas of 2 more headings we can add !(the 2 are not necessary,so you can add them if you want,but you don't need to,while first 3 heading you must!) Say hello to:Quotes '''and '''Deleted Scenes! In Quotes,you can add some of best and important quotes of your movie,which you have made up. They will be written just like real script,telling a quote of 1 character or dialogue of 2 or more characters. Example: Darth Vader: If you only knew the power of the Dark Side. Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father. Luke: He told me enough! He told me *you* killed him! Darth Vader: No. *I* am your father. Luke: No. No. That's not true. That's impossible! Darth Vader: Search your feelings, you *know* it to be true! Luke: anguished No! No! In Deleted Scenes,you will literally put deleted scenes of your idea. If,while you were thinking of your idea,you got something in your mind that you later threw out of plot,or alternative scenes of your movie,you can put them in this new section! They work like real deleted scenes,they are just written so users can read it,even if they are not true parts of your plot. So,they are actually a spare ideas that you think deserve to have a mention under this section. This is how you should write them: *'Title of first deleted scene:' 'here you put information of deleted scene. *'Title of second deleted scene: here you put information of your second deleted scene,and so on,depends of how much deleted scenes you have. I hope you like those new changes! Category:Blog posts